Hollow
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [ArcherxRin] Simplemente, unas escenas de la relación entre ambos. No lo he concluido, así que no se donde ira a parar... pero tengo en mente algo lemmon xD.
1. Oscuridad

**Título: **Hollow  
**Disclaimer:** Fate/Stay Night pertenece a TYPEMOON. Creo xD.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 9... más o menos. También de _Heaven's Feel_ y _Unlimited Blade Works_.  
**Notas:** Es un experimento. Trato de recrear situaciones entre Archer y Rin, según mi punto de vista. Su relación no se exploto lo suficiente durante la serie, y trato de compensarlo aquí. ArcherxRin.

* * *

**: I. Oscuridad :**

Despierto. Alrededor sólo hay oscuridad... no, hay una débil luz a mi izquierda, justo en la ventana. Me levanto con cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido innecesario.

Siento una calidez molesta envolviendo mi cuerpo. Toco mi frente... esta hirviendo. Parece que me enfermaré.

Bueno, llevo días sin comer ni dormir bien... es natural. Es decir, hasta yo puedo enfermarme de vez en cuando.

Salgo de la habitación y doy algunos pasos inseguros antes de detenerme. Me pareció escuchar algo extraño afuera. No estoy segura de que es. Se supone que Archer...

—¡Oh, maldición!

Maldigo entre dientes¿que estará haciendo ese tipo?

Conforme me acerco, los sonidos comienzan a tomar sentido. Una pelea, eso es lo que es. Y sí, Archer esta ahí...

_... con Emiya. _

Por un momento, pensé en llegar y matarlos a ambos. Entendía que no se llevarán bien¡pero esto era el colmo¡ya verían lo que era capaz de hacerles!

—¡Maldito...!

Shirou veía a mi sirviente con tanta ira que, por un momento, creí que lo mataría. Y me quitaría a mí el placer de hacerlo antes. Sin embargo, pareció pensarlo mejor, y lentamente dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarme allí.

— Ah, Tohsaka...

Archer también me observaba desde atrás, pero no estaba tan afectado como Shirou por mi presencia. Al contrario, parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto. Esta actitud de su parte, sólo me hizo enfadar más.

—¿Que está pasando aquí?

Aunque la pregunta era para ambos, fue mi Sirviente el que respondió primero.

— Nada importante, Rin. Sólo discutíamos las absurdas ideas de Emiya Shirou...

Claro, aquella era una provocación. Y Shirou respondió al instante.

— ¡Tú...!

De nuevo, su mirada de lleno de ira y desprecio... Archer le observaba con tranquilidad, aumentando el odio que en apariencia Shirou sentía por él.

— ¡Basta!

Creía que me desmayaría en cualquier instante, pero no podía dejar que esos dos necios se matarán mutuamente en vano. O mejor dicho, _que Archer matará a Shirou. _

No, eso no pasaría. Saber no lo permitiría. Pero por ahora, era yo la que debía manejar la situación.

— Shirou, regresa adentro. Ya me encargo yo de él...

Por un segundo, el mago pareció no querer obedecer mi orden. Pero, después de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, se convenció. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, no mejor que yo.

Así, en menos de treinta segundos, Archer y yo nos quedamos solos.

Él continuaba en su misma actitud despreocupada, incluso desafiante ante mí. ¡Ya, estaba harta¡No podía soportarlo más!

—¿Que se supone que estabas...!

— Te ves muy mal, Rin.

Ante su observación, me quede sin palabras. Sólo me quede ahí, con los brazos cruzados, sin saber que responderle... ni como expresar mi enfado.

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, era demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba conmigo, tocando mi frente con una de sus manos. El calor se hizo insoportable... comencé a sentirme débil, muy débil...

Pero él no permitió que cayera, y me sostuvo en sus brazos. Antes de perder la conciencia, escuché lejanos truenos y sentí pequeñas gotas de lluvia helada.

Después, todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

* * *

**Cassiel's Note:** Me gusto la escena final. Por supuesto, no puede quedar así... planeaba este fic como otro _oneshot_, pero me he traicionado a mi misma. Será más largo ¬¬. 

**PD.** "_Hollow_" es el título del opening del juego _Fate/Hollow Ataraxia_, interpretado por Number 201 y Rhu. ¡Esta hermosa!


	2. Infierno

**Título: **Hollow  
**Disclaimer:** Fate/Stay Night pertenece a TYPEMOON. Creo xD.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 9... más o menos. También de _Heaven's Feel_ y _Unlimited Blade Works_.  
**Notas:** Es un experimento. Trato de recrear situaciones entre Archer y Rin, según mi punto de vista. Su relación no se exploto lo suficiente durante la serie, y trato de compensarlo aquí. ArcherxRin .

* * *

**: II. Infierno :**

Abres los ojos lentamente. Han pasado unas dos horas desde que te desmayaste y no me he alejado de tu lado ni un momento.

No estoy preocupado. Es sólo que es mi deber... y que tú, bueno, muchas veces te comportas como una niña. Si te sentías mal, no tenías porque haber salido de tu habitación. Pudiste llamarme, aunque claro, tu orgullo parece ser más poderoso que otra cosa.

— Archer...

Me miras fijamente. Por tu expresión, ya no pareces tan enfadada. Quizás todavía no recuerdas lo que paso. De cualquier forma, será mejor que te deje sola...

— Tranquila, estás bien. Me voy, necesitas dormir.

Me pongo en pie, decidido a desmaterializarme.

— No puedo... _baka_...

Por un momento, parece que empezarás a llorar. ¿No lo dije, muchas veces te comportas como una niña. Nunca creí que vería este tipo de debilidad en tí. De hecho, no creo que tú quieras que alguna vez te vea de esta forma. Derrotada.

— Rin, si eres capaz de insultarme, es claro que ya estás mejor.

Respondo, tratando de evitar una situación que ninguno de los dos deseamos.

— _Iie_... - Giras su mirada, dirigiéndola al techo y cierras los ojos. Tan sólo un segundo después, una expresión de dolor recorre tu rostro. - Yo... no puedo... dejar de recordarla... debe ser mi estúpida conciencia¿verdad? - Preguntas, con una voz temblorosa y fragmentada. Estás sufriendo.

_Recordarla._ Ya veo. Es por eso que has estado tan decaída en los últimos días. Incluso, caíste enferma por su culpa.

Esta vez soy yo el que baja sus párpados, intentando ignorar al mundo. Escucho atentamente tu respiración, rota por el sonido de la interminable lluvia que viene del exterior.

_Recordarla. Recordar. _

Decenas de imágenes llegan a mi mente, retorciéndose, sobreponiéndose unas a otras. Me es imposible asignarles el lugar adecuado, el momento preciso en la secuencia. Es muy confuso. Pero... hay algunas que tienen un sentido e importancia mayor.

Puedo verte, Rin. En medio de una batalla, _protegiéndola... _

No, no era una simple batalla. Era el _Infierno_ mismo.

— Archer¿estás bien?

Tu voz me devuelve a la realidad, separándome del tortuoso mundo en el que me había perdido. Estás sentada, observándome fijamente. Tardo un poco en calmar mis nervios, así que no te respondo de inmediato.

— No pasa nada¿no estarás preocupada por mí, o si?

Increíblemente, te sonrojas ante la idea.

—¡Claro que no¡Es sólo que estabas tan raro...!

Antes de que sigas y quieras cuestionarme al respecto, te interrumpo.

— Tienes razón. Todo es culpa de nuestra conciencia. Buenas noches, Rin.

Me desvanecí, esperando que te quedarás satisfecha y no me llamaras hasta el amanecer. Estaba mareado, terriblemente confundido, lleno de angustia... era por ello que odiaba recordar. O tratar de hacerlo.

Porque lo único que lograba era alterarme.

— ... Archer...

* * *

**Cassiel's Note:** Acá de nuevo, esto esta escrito justamente después que el anterior, así que su secuencia es completamente limpia. Archer parece _algo_ OCC... perdón por ello. Me esforzaré más la próxima vez xD.

**PD.** "_Hollow_" es el título del opening del juego _Fate/Hollow Ataraxia_, interpretado por Number 201 y Rhu. ¡Esta hermosa!


	3. Furia

**Título: **Hollow  
**Disclaimer:** Fate/Stay Night pertenece a TYPEMOON. Creo xD.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 9... más o menos. También de _Heaven's Feel_ y _Unlimited Blade Works_.  
**Notas:** Es un experimento. Trato de recrear situaciones entre Archer y Rin, según mi punto de vista. Su relación no se exploto lo suficiente durante la serie, y trato de compensarlo aquí. ArcherxRin .

* * *

**: III. Furia : **

— ¿No vas a responderme, Archer?

Murmuro Rin, esperando que su sirviente se dignara a responder antes de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. En definitiva, no debía verse muy normal que estuviera hablando sola..._ con el viento_. Pero necesitaba interrogarlo y él no se lo ponía nada fácil, ya que parecía ignorarla por completo el día de hoy.

Se detuvo. Si era necesario gritar, lo haría... a pesar de que quedaría en ridículo frente a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Ya después le haría pagar por ello...

— Eres muy curiosa, Rin.

"_¡Vaya¡Al fin!_" Pensó la mujer, al tiempo que volteaba para verlo directamente a la cara. Él la observaba de forma distraída y desinteresada. Aburrida, posiblemente.

— ... para serte sincero, no veo porque estés tan molesta.

El rostro de Rin formo un ligero ceño, mostrando su enfado.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué¡¡es obvio el porque!

Archer respiro lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que algo así sucedería. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba a su lado, conocía bien a Rin. Y ella era capaz de tener estas reacciones... aunque fuera difícil de imaginar.

— Rin, lo único que provocas es parecer...

— ¡Lo sé perfectamente, pero tú eres el que lo ocasiona!

Archer no dijo nada. Ambos intercambiaban miradas desafiantes en silencio, tensando el ambiente a su alrededor.

Después de unos segundos, Rin giro lentamente.

— Y yo que le dije a Shirou que se adelantará para tratar de hablar contigo... pero eres imposible.

— ¿Entonces debo entender que preferirías estar con Emiya Shirou en estos momentos?

Rin no evito sonrojarse ante la mal interpretación intencional de Archer. Ella había cometido una estupidez al mencionar a su aliado... aunque su intención original era disgustarlo, no sólo falló en ello; sino que había caído solita en su propia trampa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no... es decir, si, porqué él es más...!

Ahora, Rin estaba completamente confundida. Archer estaba jugando con ella, y no estaba segura de que decir para salir de la tergiversada situación.

— Se que no es asunto mío, pero Sakura y Saber también parecen estar interesadas...

Rin tuvo la sensación de que alguien le había arrojado un balde agua fría encima. Y ese alguien, sin duda Archer, merecía no sólo la muerte más lenta posible, sino también la mayor tortura eterna...

Sin embargo, Rin mantuvo la cabeza esta vez y prefirió ignorarle. Justo como hacía él. Después de todo, si el podía hacerlo... para ella no sería ningún problema.

Camino rápidamente, intentando alejarse de él.

Archer la siguió con cierta distancia. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, y que Rin estaba furiosa. Bueno, en verdad se lo merecía. Había perdido los estribos con ella.

Y no tenía ninguna justificación válida en esta ocasión.

**

* * *

**

**Cassiel's Note:** ¡Amo a Archer! Esta vez Rin es la que parece algo OCC... pero, la verdad es que Rin si tiene esos cambios de humor. Que aparente ser una alumna modelo es toda un hipocresía... porque en verdad es una grosera dictadora absolutista y caprichosa . ¡Te quiero Rin¡En serio, adoro verte junto a Archer! xD

**PD.** "_Hollow_" es el título del opening del juego _Fate/Hollow Ataraxia_, interpretado por Number 201 y Rhu. ¡Esta hermosa!


End file.
